Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni
---- La Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni (The Life and Times of $crooge McDuck, abbreviato in Lo$, Life of $croge, ovvero Vita di Paperone) è una saga a fumetti dell'autore statunitense Don Rosa in cui racconta, in dodici stupendi capitoli, tutta la storia della vita del plurimiliardario Paperon de' Paperoni, riuscendo ad includere quasi tutti i personaggi del suo Albero Genealogico. La trama si basa, in gran parte, sui suggerimenti ed indizi della vita del ricco papero presenti nelle storie di Zio Paperone dell'uomo dei paperi, Carl Barks. Queste storie spaziano dalla vita famigliare di Paperone a Glasgow nel 1867 fino ad incontrare i suoi nipoti, Paperino e Qui, Quo, Qua nel 1947. La saga, che è stata scritta e disegnata dal 1991 al 1994, è considerata l'opus magnum di Don Rosa e gli ha permesso, nel 1995, di vincere l'Eisner Award. Capitoli Storie strettamente collegate alla Saga, ma ambientate a distanza di numerosi anni dopo l'ultimo capitolo. Sinossi La Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni è il tentativo di Don Rosa di raccontare tutta la vita di Paperone e di come abbia accumulato tutta la sua ricchezza, mostrandoci nel corso dei capitoli la sua formazione a livello emotivo e caratteriale che lo hanno reso uno dei paperi più ricchi e duri al mondo. La saga è composta inizialmente da 12 capitoli che partono dalla nascita di Paperone e proseguono in avventure in tutto il mondo, principalmente tra America, Scozia e Australia. Per realizzare la saga Don Rosa ha impiegato diversi anni di documentazione prima di iniziare definitivamente a disegnarla. Utilizzò da una parte tutte le fonti che poteva trovare dalle storie di Barks, il suo albero genealogico personale che Barks usava per le sue storie e le storie di Vic Lockman, l'unico altro autore che utilizza un filo cronologico per le storie dei paperi, dall'altra si documentò storicamente e geograficamente per non commettere errori nelle sue storie ambientate a fine '800. Oltre ai primi dodici capitoli, Rosa ha voluto prolungare o raccontare storie ancora non svelate e che aveva accennato nei diversi capitoli, dando modo all'autore di raccontare fatti che forse non aveva potuto raccontare nella saga principale per motivi di tempo. Rosa aggiunge 6 capitoli che sono inseriti come 0, 3B, 6B, 8B, 8C, 10B. Il capitolo "0", Decini e destini è da considerarsi un'introduzione, in quanto è ambientato molto dopo gli eventi della saga, anche se narra gli stessi fatti riportata nel capitolo 1. D.U.C.K. La Saga, interamente dedicata a Carl Barks presenta all'inizio di ogni capitolo, nascosta, la sigla D.U.C.K., acronimo di Dedicated to Uncle Carl by Keno, Dedicato allo Zio Carl da Keno (secondo nome di Don Rosa, Gioachino, abbreviato in inglese Keno). RecensioneRecensione di Mattia Del Core, estrapolata da Nuvole Parlanti, su autorizzazione dell'autore stesso E' difficile, se non quasi impossibile, dire con certezza quale sia la storia a fumetti più avvincente, più emozionante, più bella mai scritta in quel variopinto scenario di tavole e vignette scarabocchiate che è il mondo dei comics. E' più facile, d'altro canto, stilare una lista che includa i "fumetti migliori di tutti i tempi". Per quanto mi riguarda, però, è ancora più semplice indicare, tra i primi posti di quest'ipotetica lista, la magistrale opera "The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck", meglio conosciuta in Italia come "La Saga di Paperon De' Paperoni", pubblicata negli ultimi decenni in due principali edizioni: il volume a tema "Paperdinastia" e il terzo numero della mirabile collana "I classici del fumetto di Repubblica- Serie Oro", dall'evocativo titolo "Zio Paperone & Co. - La dinastia dei Paperi". L'opera è firmata da Don Rosa, uno dei fumettisti migliori di tutti i tempi, ideale epigono per quanto riguarda stile, storie e personaggi di Carl Barks, "papà" di Paperone e di molti grossi calibri del parco personaggi disneyano, e probabilmente miglior autore di fumetti mai vissuto. La Saga, capolavoro assoluto di Don Rosa, è interamente costruita grazie ad una minuziosa ricerca di particolari della vita del papero più ricco del mondo disseminati proprio nelle centinaia di storie di Barks, e racconta sostanzialmente i primi ottant'anni di vita di Paperon De' Paperoni - dalla sua nascita, datata Glasgow 1867, alla sua prima comparsa nel mondo del fumetto, nella barksiana avventura del 1947 intitolata "Paperino e il Natale sul Monte Orso". Ma Don Rosa non si limita a raccogliere i minuscoli pezzi del puzzle barksiano per metterli insieme a formare un mosaico sufficientemente completo; egli completa quella fantastica avventura che è la vita di Paperone con precisi riferimenti storici e geografici, ad ispessire non di poco la parvenza realistica dell'opera. E' un lavoro che dura più di due anni, che costa fatica, sudore ed una dedizione immensa, ma il cui risultato finale è qualcosa di mai visto prima in casa Disney, e oltre. E' un vero e proprio poema epico del sublime personaggio barksiano, che ne racconta in modo ammirevole le gesta in dodici capitoli (per duecentodieci pagine di pura arte!). Il piccolo Paperone, per aiutare il misero bilancio familiare, è costretto fin da piccolissimo a lavorare come lustrascarpe per le vie di Glasgow; sarà proprio in quest'occasione che il futuro miliardario riuscirà ad entrare in possesso della celeberrima Numero Uno, sua prima moneta dal valore di 10 cent. Il decino è americano, inutilizzabile in Scozia, è sarà proprio questo a ispirare a Paperone una massima di inestimabile valore: dovrà essere il più duro dei duri ed il più furbo dei furbi, e far quadrare sempre i suoi conti. La piccola truffa subita lo motiverà, ed in breve riuscirà a raccogliere quanto necessario per lasciare la terra natia (a soli tredici anni) per far rotta verso Louisville, negli Stati Uniti d'America. Da lì incomincerà un tortuoso ed emozionante percorso verso la ricerca della ricchezza che porterà il nostro eroe nei luoghi più disparati del globo: lo vedremo navigatore fluviale del Mississippi e cowboy delle Terre Maledette; terrore del Transvaal sudafricano e leggendario papero del deserto d'Australia; vigilante di Pizen Bluff, capitano del mitico Cutty Sark ed, infine, cercatore d'oro nel Klondike, dove riuscirà a trovare una pepita d'oro massiccio grande quanto un uovo d'anatra. Ottenuta la ricchezza, il papero continuerà a girare il mondo per completare quella grande avventura che è la sua vita e, diciamolo pure, per arricchirsi ancora di più. Ma quello che Don Rosa vuol far capire al lettore è che Paperone non sia un personaggio avaro, ma bensì che egli ami immensamente i suoi soldi perché per lui ogni singola monetina rappresenta il ricordo dell'incredibile avventura in cui riuscì a guadagnarla, sempre e soltanto in modo onesto. L'opera nel complesso è un concentrato di pura arte e di pathos visti raramente in un fumetto; si legge tutta d'un fiato da quant'è appassionante ed intrigante, matura sotto ogni aspetto, originale e veritiera, così ben inserita nei reali avvenimenti storici che caratterizzarono la fine dell'Ottocento e l'inizio del Novecento. Inoltre Don Rosa, in questi dodici capitoli (ma ve ne sono moltissimi aggiuntivi a contorno della trama principale scritti dallo stesso Rosa negli anni a seguire, alcuni dei quali pubblicati in "Paperdinastia"), riesce a sfatare in modo geniale, toccante e per nulla forzato uno dei più grossi tabù Disney: la morte. Ma a riguardo il sottoscritto tace, per evitare qualsivoglia tipo di spoiler. Sceneggiatura assolutamente impeccabile in tutto e per tutto; l'autore è capace di creare con facilità e scioltezza situazioni irresistibilmente ilari ed altre decisamente drammatiche, facendo più volte venire gli occhi lucidi al lettore (o facendolo morire dal ridere, nel primo caso). Lo stile di disegno dell'autore del Kentucky è qualcosa di indimenticabile, così perfetto nei suoi tratti puliti e decisi. L'impostazione delle tavole è molto classica (seppur con qualche sapiente eccezione), ma proprio per questo l'opera assume in tale modo un maggior valore iconico. Sia per disegni che per sceneggiatura, pochi autori di fumetti possono essere degni di essere paragonati a Don Rosa. In modo frizzante e spettacolare egli riesce a raccontarci la vita di uno dei personaggi più amati di tutti i tempi, cospargendone la figura di una certa epicità. Dalla più estrema povertà vedremo salire ai più alti vertici della finanza Paperon De' Paperoni, incarnazione del Self-Made-Man Americano, in un magistrale racconto di ogni fase della sua entusiasmante vita. Un'opera da possedere, leggere ed amare; un capolavoro assoluto. Consigliata a tutti, senza eccezione alcuna: sono sicuro che non ve ne pentirete. Tra le decine di citazioni e frasi cult possibili, ho scelto la seguente perché riassume bene lo spirito del personaggio di Paperone: Timeline di P.d.P. secondo Don Rosa *1867: Paperone nasce a Glasgow, in Scozia, da Fergus de' Paperoni e Piumina O'Drake. Avrà due sorelle, Matilda e Ortensia. *1877: Paperone diventa un lustra-scarpe, ma il suo primo cliente, su richiesta dello stesso Fergus, lo froda, pagando con dieci centesimi Americani. Paperone prende la moneta, che diventerà il simbolo del suo successo. *1880: Paperone emigra negli Stati Uniti. Per primo incontra suo zio Angus "Manibuche" de' Paperoni, traghettatore del Mississippi e con lui si scontra contro la banda Bassotti, una famiglia di criminali, che rimarranno suoi nemici per il resto della sua vita. *1882: Lo zio si ritira e lascia la sua barca, il Ciccio Dollaro a Paperone. I Bassotti distruggono la barca e Paperone decide di cercare fortuna nel "west" e lì verrà assunto come cowboy dal re del bestiame Murdo MacKenzie (figura storica, realmente esistita, una delle tante incontrate da Paperone). Qui incontrerà anche un giovane, Theodore Roosvelt. *1883: Paperone diventa un minatore, scavando alla ricerca di argento e rame. *1885: Fergus chiede a suo figlio di ritornare in Scozia per un'importante affare di famiglia. Solo una settimana prima di partire, incontra e diventa amico del milionario Howard Rockerduck, diventato ricco durante la corsa all'oro in California nel 1849. Conosce anche il figlio di Howard, John, che diventerà, una volta adulto, il principale rivale in affari di Paperone. *1886–1889: Paperone cerca oro in Sud Africa. Durante il suo primo anno, salva la vita ad un papero, Cuordipietra Famedoro (sebbene Paperone abbia conosciuto il suo nome solo molti anni dopo). Dopo poco tempo, Cuoridipietra scappa con l'attrezzatura di Paperone e i due diventano nemici, per il resto della loro vita.In america, Cuordipietra diventerà il secondo papero più ricco del mondo. *1889–1893: Paperone torna negli Stati Uniti, incontrando personaggi storici, come Buffalo Bill e Geronimo. La sua ricerca d'oro, però, fallisce nuovamente. *1893–1896: Paperone cerca, inutilmente, oro in Australia. *1896–1899: Paperone cerca oro nel Klondike. Qui incontra la proprietaria del saloon, Doretta Doremì. Paperone avrà una storia di odio/amore per il resto della sua vita. Nel Klondike Paperone troverà finalmente l'oro, a partire dalla pepita Uovo d'Anatra. * 1897: La madre di Paperone, Piumina O'Drake, muore a 57 anni, a Colle Fosco. *1899–1902: Paperone diventa milionario a compra una banca. Inizia la creazione di un piccolo impero finanziario. Nel 1902 Paperone diventa miliardario. *1902: Paperone torna in Scozia e decide di andare in America con Matilda e Ortensia. Sempre nel 1902, la notte prima della partenza dei figli, Fergus de' Paperoni, a 67 anni, muore. Paperone, Ortensia e Matilda sono gli ultimi del clan de' Paperoni (Angus era morto nel 1901, mentre per la morte di Jake, sicuramente anteriore al 1902, non si conosce la data). Paperone decide di stabilire a Paperopoli, piccolo villaggio del Calisota (USA), la sede del suo impero economico. *1909–1930: Entrambe le sorelle rimangono a Paperopoli a gestire l'impero del fratello, mentre Paperone gira il mondo, espandendo il suo impero in tutti i continenti. Il 9 giugno 1920 nascono Paperino e Della da Ortensia e Quackmore Duck. *1930: Paperone diventa il papero più ricco del mondo, ma, dopo aver conosciuto i nipoti e litigato con la sua famiglia, rimane solo. *1942: Paperone, depresso e stanco, decide di ritirarsi dagli affari. *1947-oggi: Paperone incontra nuovamente il nipote Paperino e i suoi nipotini Qui, Quo, Qua, figli di Della e decide di tornare nuovamente attivo, attirando l'attenzione dei parenti e di vecchi e nuovi nemici. *1967: Secondo una vignetta di Don Rosa (realizzata per un concorso e mai confermata), Paperone, dopo una vita di avventure, muore all'età di 100 anni. Note fr:La Jeunesse de Picsou Categoria:Libri Categoria:Storie online Categoria:Storie U.S.A Categoria:Saghe